deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clans
We need to seriously wipe this page clean and start again ... it looks like utter crap, the description is crap, the links are crap, the pictures are COMPLETE crap ... may I suggest clearing it completely redoing it and placing some rules in? Such as creating clan pages here on the wikia? The old wiki had clan pages and it looked better, this one has a few names and broken links ... Im willing to do all of this, as I come here every day and brood over how much I hate the sight of this page and who the hell ever picked the Allignment pics ... we would just have to inform EVERY clan that they need to come back and create a page here that is pre-formatted ... --Ectso 19:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I would say it needs a face lift as well... I actually have not finished migrating my clan page over yet... --MartyBanks 05:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Argh, haven't had much time to look at this page since the move, so I barely thought about what could be changed... but yes, you're right, we have too few clan pages on here and some other problems. I already overworked the rules a while ago so they should be much better by now already, but aside from that we should really try to re-populate the wiki with some clan pages. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats with the aligments? Is this D&D? -- 16:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :All clans are based on some basic principles, and especially in a messy world like Dead Frontier it can't hurt to have something to difference clans from each other. Alignments proved rather useful at that in the past, so we kept them since then. D&D invented them initially, but that doesn't mean that they can't exist anywhere else either. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Categories? Hello. Quick question here. I was curious as to what exactly some of these categories are supposed to mean (Lawful, Chaotic etc). I can make a few educated guesses, but I'd rather be sure before making a page. -- Master Ackrovan :They are here for roleplaying purposes, organization, and to help give some basic information about a clan (obviously Evil clans will be more corrupt, etc). :Chaotic ____ means that they are willing to do whatever to their hearts intent. Chaotic Good would stop at nothing to uphold law and order, while Chaotic Evil would be someone like the Joker from Batman. :Neutral ____ means that whoever it is, is plain and simple how they are. They more than likely don't have any sort of want to uphold the law, or to overtake the world, but their actions may define them as Good or Evil. :Lawful ____ means that they abide to what used to be "law", obviously, though they might have underhanded tactics unknown to the eye on the Evil side of the spectrum. Some good examples of this would be Dallbow Police Department, who uphold the law for the intention of bettering the world, or Umbrella Corporation, who are an evil corporation who for the most part operate within law and business, with some shady deals, experiments, etc. :I hope that somewhat helps summarize each one for future onlookers. I tried my best to explain them in my current state of mind, hopefully it's good enough! :Jarki 02:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured Clans The new "Featured Clan" template can be easily copied to make their own clan "featured." What happened to the old Featured Clan page that only wiki admins can edit? Ace Sharpshooter 09:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : That is for me (who Sovq trust and who is trust-worthy) to get a chance to fill up the Featured Clans with 'featured' clans, since Cyrn barely promotes a new mod : About that... Gotta agree. : Insert Your Name Here 09:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::There are two options: either make featuring clans available for everyone (with a little wiki experience), with strict control over who features what, or make it admin-only, but in the event the wiki should endure another period of time without an active admin, the section will quickly become outdated. I'm fine either way, I can do appropriate changes to the templates if I get feedback on any of these options. Sovq 10:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Whatever you decide but I'm leaning towards the admin-only page in which authorized personnel are the ones who shall add or remove clans from the Featured Clans list. : On another note, these new clans that don't have a Dead Frontier forum clan thread are starting to build up. : Better notify them before the list gets overrun like what happened before. Ace Sharpshooter 15:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, the featured clans are back to "handpicked". Only the clans that Insert Your Name Here had tagged are now featured. If a clan should be added or removed from the template please let me know here or on my talk page. Sovq 11:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Will you be creating the Featured Clan Page again listing all the Featured clans? It will be terrific if you do so. Ace Sharpshooter 15:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::The previous featured clan page listed different clans than the actual main page presentation. In the previous version any clan could be on the page simply by putting on their page, so that method had a similar flaw like the one discussed above. Since my idea of strict control over the clan pages with featuring every one of them didn't work, I guess I can restore the featured clans page as well, which would be this time connected to the actual clan page presentation. Sovq 07:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::You should base the clan's "featured" status on their history on Dead Frontier, not just the wiki page's appearance. Crynsos' last featured clans list were based on wiki page appearance so it ended up listing inactive clans and some clans that have died a long time ago. Ace Sharpshooter 04:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Again, it's me who monitors which clan should be featured, and which clan should be dumped (you can ask Sovq, he'll say yes). He just helps me by marking clans that I pointed out for him. Do you think that I've spent the entire afternoon looking at clan threads, watching recent clan activity and take a lot of evaluation for shit? :::::::Insert Your Name Here 05:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, if the clans are to be handpicked to be featured, the choice will always be biased and subjective. That's one of the reasons I considered excluding editors from choosing which clan to feature (but that didn't work, as explained above). I asked User:Insert Your Name Here to pick the clans that deserve a spot, because he has more knowledge about the active clans than I do and it's up to him to decide which should be featured. Furthermore, I believe that Crynsos was right; this is the wiki, not the forums, clans should be rewarded for the effort they put in building a well-tended and regularly updated clan page, not just for their activity in game, which of course should also be taken under consideration. Sovq 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then, good luck nonetheless. Ace Sharpshooter 02:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No Signification That Your In A Clan There's no sign that your in a clan there should be something on it that shows you your in the clan. Karak99 15:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) com ago un clan estoy totalmet perdido alguien k me ayude porfavor Clan Removed from list I recently noticed that my clan, the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit has been removed from the list of clans. This is despite the fact that since the groups inception in April, the page had only gone un-updated for a period in June (The clan was still active at the time, and I remember seeing the groups name on the list afterwards). Is there a specific reason for it's removal that I should be aware of? --Zach016 (talk) 15:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :The clan list is updated and sorted automatically based on the clans' alignments from the clan template on their page. On your clan page, you put the alignment value within span blocks (adding green color), thus breaking the sorting routine and excluding your clan from the list. The easiest way for your clan to be listed on the clan page again would be changing this: *Lawful Neutral :to this: *Lawful Neutral :— Sovq 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) hola queria preguntar ¿porque no puedo crearme un clan en la pagina de clanes The M.A (talk) 21:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Can one of the admin please include Knights of Purgation (Guild) to Neutral please. regards